kekistanrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Football In Kekistan
Football (or Soccer), until fairly recently was not considered to be a major sport within Kekistan, as it was considered 'too Normie' an activity to be taken seriously, with Memeing and Sh*tposting being considered more of a Kekistani activity. However, with Normies having no culture of their own and latching onto and leeching from the more established English and European football clubs for their blogs and video posts for their own fame and upvotes, in 2014 after the great Farage Uprising the desire to create a more organic and homegrown football club within Kekistan took hold and opinions changed from 'this is too Normie' to 'actually, this is a fun idea which will give Kekistan a name within the beautiful game.' A Kekistan league was briefly considered, but as Kekistani's prefer to unite behind one cause (WWG1WGA) it was decided that Kekistan FC would be formed in 2016. It was decided that matches would not be played against the neighbouring Normies nor Cucks, but that an application would instead be made to the English FA at Wembley Stadium to ask if they could join the English Non-League System at Step 6 using the 'Guernsey Principle' of joining the Combined Counties First Division. The 'Guernsey Principle' meant that both the Channel Islands of Guernsey and Jersey have representation within Non League whilst not officially being part of the United Kingdom and in time a similar principle will apply to the Isle of Man should they put forward a team to play in the English Non-League System. Their application was considered and a place in the Combined Counties First Division was granted for 2016. A new stadium was swiftly built in the newly established city of Kekkad, on the Sargonian Plains near Castle Dankula on the Dank Memes Salt Delta and was named Berkeley Park in honour and tribute to the Battle of Berkeley. The capacity is 16000 seated and is currently the largest stadium within Kekistan. As part of the development of Kekistan FC, a new Training Facility called the Trump Park Training Complex was built nearby which will also house the 'Tadpoles' (Youth Team Development Centre). Luke Hastings scored Kekistan FC's first ever goal in a 6-0 pre-season friendly win away at Broadfields United, with Robbie Parsons, Justin Leavers and Connah Hughes also hitting the back of the net - Hastings and Hughes scored twice in this match. Brandon Carney scored Kekistan FC's first ever goal at Berkeley Park in a 3-0 home win against Eastbourne Town, with Justin Leavers and Harvey Burt also on the score sheet. Club Information: Board of Directors/Those In Charge: Alex Jones (Chairman), Carl Benjamin, Milo Yiannopoulous, Markus Meechan, Paul Joseph Watson Manager: Pepe Guardiola (also known as 'Credible Threat' on YouTube - his channel hosts the Kekistan FC updates) Assistant Manager: Lee Kemp Goalkeeper Coach: Ian Harper Fitness Coach: Adam Reynolds Chief Doctor: Wayne North Head Physiotherapist: Chris Ashcroft Chief Scout: Joel Wharton Player Scout: Ben Ford Data Analysts: Tom Moxey (Chief) and David Inglethorpe (Assistant) U18s Manager: Iain Ford U18s Coach: Spencer Wadkins Team: Goalkeepers: James Needle, Tyler McCarthy, Jake Keating Defenders: Ollie Humphrey, Sam Stewart, Reece Batchelor, Paul Bakare, Ryan Marsden, Prince Iwyeh-Nwabudike, Cian McCormack, Joseph Noughele Midfielders: Andre Olukanmi, Milo Downey, Seth Humphries, Drew Gibson, Callum Bingham, Elliot Green Strikers: Robbie Parsons, Harvey Burt, Brandon Carney, Luke Hastings, Justin Leavers, Connah Hughes Club Captains: Joseph Noughele (Captain) and Callum Bingham (Vice Captain) Colours: (Home) Green, White and Black Shirts, Black Shorts, Green and Black Hooped Socks, Black Trim (Away) Purple, Green and White Shirts; Purple Shorts, Purple and Green Hooped Socks, White Trim All updates on Kekistan FC will be shown at: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9pAzMv1WLm0gKmML9K4oxQ/ Official Kekistan Blog Website: ☀https://kekistaxml.code.blog/ Direct link to Match Reports: https://wordpress.com/read/feeds/103198893